Luximinus
by RayneAurelie
Summary: For there could not be darkness without light, nor death without rebirth. In which an exiled goddess falls in love with a mortal who becomes a god himself and her opposite, their souls forever tied by the red string of fate and the love they shared in a cycle of death and rebirth. Sasusaku. Naruhina. Mature themes.


Hello!

I've loved reading fan fictions and have been reading them on this site for about 10 years! I recently decided I would try my hand at writing my own so here is my first fan fiction!

I've been a Sasusaku fan since I can remember and yay for them being canon! I freaking love them and Sarada! I also love Naruhina.

Anyway, I took the time to do a little studying as I decided how I would go about this story. There are a lot of parallels I hope to incorporate into my overall story. Also, my deities are not derived from any specific mythology as I made them based off of different name meanings.

My first chapter is going to be a prologue and set up the history of my story but I hope that it will be entertaining!

* * *

 **LUXIMINUS**

PROLOGUE: The Tragedy of Umbris and Lumina

In ancient times, it is said that there was once a forbidden love between a celestial goddess and a mortal.

Lumina, goddess of light and rebirth loved mortals so much that she would often sneak away and leave the celestial realm of the gods to descend into the realm of mortals herself and spend as much time as she could experiencing their world and what it had to offer. She found the mortal world captivating and beautiful in a way that a perfect celestial kingdom was not, and human nature alluring. The conscience of mortals intrigued her as she learned that they had many emotions; love, hate, happiness, sadness, and contentment being just a few. Emotions she felt were foreign to her for as a goddess, they were supposedly immune from such mortal strife.

The antipode to Lumina, Yamato was the god of darkness and death. He was infatuated with Lumina and worried for her as she became almost obsessive with the ideals of mortals. Believing he would be doing the right thing and protecting Lumina, he informed the King of Gods and the ruler of the celestial realm, Magnatius of her dishonorable deeds in hopes that being caught would be sufficient enough to convince the goddess of her wrongdoings which would cause her to cease what he saw was foolish.

Magnatius, the King of Gods informed about Lumina's frequent descents into the mortal realm warned her that as a goddess, such things were frowned upon and not acceptable actions of a god or goddess; that it was not her place to be among those who should revere her and the gods instead. Lumina however, was so swayed and infatuated with mortals that she defied Magnatius, challenging him that she would rather feel emotions as they did and live out her life with adventure and experiences the same as they did. This angered Magnatius so much that he decided he would exile her from the celestial realm, stripping her of her memories and powers as a goddess, and also removing her from the knowledge of the mortal realm as Lumina, the goddess of light and rebirth.

Lumina, now marked with the sign of an exiled celestial disguised as a birthmark was cast down and lived on the earth among the mortals, her memories as a goddess and powers sealed away. Much to Lumina's misunderstanding, she was shunned by humans for her beautiful pink hair, bright emerald green eyes and porcelain skin for no one else had ever looked like her before. Men avoided her as if she was sickened with some sort of plague, and women would gossip and slander her. Once, even a group of women cornered her, ripping her clothes, yelling profanities and cruel names at her, physically abusing her until she had bruises and small cuts until an older man, past the prime of his life with wrinkles around his eyes and greying hair stopped and scorned them, sending them away as they continued to mutter things under their breath.

Isango was a healer, and the first person who did not shun her. He was somewhat of a recluse himself, choosing to live outside the main population of the village and preferring the solidarity of the forest. However, he was highly sought after for his healing abilities. He was a quiet man who mostly kept his emotions and thoughts to himself, as he did not speak about Lumina's odd colored hair and eyes and only offered her a place to live, his knowledge as a healer and was a listening ear. Although he and Lumina both knew of the gossip that was caused from him taking her in, he never made any notion of being bothered by it. Lumina one day asked him about it, seeing him as a fatherly figure in which he told her why should he treat her different? Should there have to be something wrong with her just because she looked different?

One day, Isango was summoned into the royal compound that resided in the middle of the village. He took Lumina along as he felt she was learning well as his apprentice of healing. It was there, in that magnificent house adorned with masterful artwork and the finest building materials and craftsmanship that she first saw Umbris. She was immediately smitten by him. He had beautiful dark raven hair, black piercing eyes and handsome features. Though the expression on his face was stoic, he carried himself in a commanding way and emitted a hidden but kind aura. She had only moments to see him as their intended patient was his mother the Queen, but she never forgot the feeling in her chest when she saw him for the first time.

It was a quarter moon cycle later that they were summoned once more to visit the royal compound. Though the Queen's health had improved, the King once again called upon them to make sure she would make a full recovery. While the king and Isango talked over the queens health, Lumina waited out in the courtyards, wondering the grounds a little while until she found a beautiful garden that was filled with blooming colorful flowers of different shades and smells. It was there that she heard Umbris's voice for the first time as he inquired as to what she was doing in his mother's garden. His voice was deep yet smooth and almost entrancing yet Lumina could detect the dislike in his tone. She could only stammer in reply as she told him she thought that the flowers were beautiful and that maybe flowers for his mother would help her recover and feel better. His tone softened, and as if hinting at help Umbris told her which flowers were his mothers favorite. Her eyes met his for the first time as they locked their gaze for seconds, though to Lumina it felt like an eternity. She adverted her gaze feeling a foreign heat in her cheeks.

Two moon cycles have elapsed when Umbris suddenly appeared at Isango's door. It was late into the night as both Isango and Lumina had been asleep. He knocked impatiently and loudly. Isango opened the door, expecting to see a common face from the village but was surprised to see the prince himself. Lumina peeked over Isango's shoulder, Umbrous's face lit by the fire from their torch. His face seeming stoic yet his tone somewhat panicked as he explained that his mother had fallen ill again and this time was very hot and sweaty. Isango needed to have time to gather his things, and instructed Lumina that she was to go with the prince and do the preliminary evaluations and administer any immediate basic remedies that she could. Though wanting to protest that she was not suited for that yet, the old man snapped at her to go. She did so tentatively following Umbris out the door and was surprised to see that he had come on horseback. He quickly mounted the magnificent black steed that was midnight in color, grasping its reigns and reaching a hand down as a signal to Lumina to ride with him. He pulled her up quickly with ease, situating her behind him as he hastily instructed her to wrap her arms around his torso to hold herself in place. Even in such a situation like this, Lumina could once again feel that foreign flutter in her chest and the heat in her face as she held onto the prince, noting that his torso was stiff and well toned through his nightshirt. They rode in silence, the thumping of the horse's hooves on the earth the only sound filling the silence.

Six moon cycles have passed since that night she rode with Umbris to his mother. She had simply consumed something that had caused her a miserable night. She had been in good health since. Winter's grasp was beginning to weaken as the days became warmer, and the snow had almost entirely melted away. Lumina was on her way into the village to acquire some supplies when she saw him. Umbris was simply walking towards her, clad in his dark cloak but still as captivating as ever, with flowers in his hand. Lumina was puzzled, but the sight of this made her heart erratic. He was calm and collected, and when he was at arms length, he calmly explained that they were a gift from his mother as she wanted to repay her for her thoughtfulness that day many moons ago when she had collected her favorite flowers for her when she was sick. Though that was his explanation, what he didn't say is he had collected specific flowers himself that signified what spring did. Just as life is reborn and plants begin to bud and blossom as a start of something new, it was synonymous of the feelings he was beginning to have with a certain pink haired emerald eye beauty that had caught his attention and plagued his mind.

Flowers were first. His personal requests were second. Whenever Umbris would become injured as a result of sparring from training or missions his father sent him on, he requested her, insisting that she was the best healer besides Isango himself. She often worked on him in silence, cherishing just being in his presence. What Lumina didn't know was as she focused her best attention on doing her duty, Umbris studied every part of her. Her breathing, her facial expression as she concentrated, and the softness of her fingers and hands as she touched him. One day, their familiar silence was broken when he asked if she wanted to learn how to ride a horse. Perplexed by his request, she thanked him but had to respectfully decline as she could not keep a horse of her own. He simply stated that he would give her a horse, and his reason in doing so was because a horse was much faster than walking when he called on her healing abilities.

Horses were the beginning of everything. He instructed her calmly and informatively. He would touch and guide her. He began small talk and would ask questions. She would respond, and ramble sometimes. He never complained when she knew she was rambling. They began to spend a lot of time together. Although she knew that they could never be together due to the difference in their social status, she couldn't stop her heart from aching for him. The thought of ending their time together and staying away crossed her mind more than once in a feeble attempt to protect herself from inevitable heartbreak, but then everything changed.

Beautiful hues of orange and pink painted the sky as the sun set one evening. Lumina had finished yet another lesson with Umbris on horse riding. Spring was nearing its end, and the longer and warmer days of Summer were quickly approaching. As they reigned their horses to a halt, Umbris was the first to dismount his midnight steed, and offered a hand to Lumina as a gentleman would, helping her off her own riding partner who was the stark opposite of the midnight steed Umbris rode, being a pure white in color. Lumina smiled graciously at Umbris for his offer, tentatively reaching out for his hand that was held out, but as she pulled herself from her horse, she clumsily found unsteady footing. Gravity was not kind to her as she hurled towards the ground, hand still in Umbris's own as they both ending up tumbling to the earth. They could not have fallen in a more fateful way with Lumina underneath the form of Umbris. Their eyes met, and their faces were closer than they had ever been, their bodies touching. Lumina could immediately feel her heart thumping erratically, as it almost always did around him, but this time it was so loud it was as if were drumming in her ears. Her face felt like it was on fire. She met his eyes though she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but be mesmerized by those piercing black eyes that never revealed what Umbris thought or felt. He stared right back at her, both caught in an awkward silence, neither daring to say a word, until Lumina was finally able to will her mind to advert her gaze. It felt like she had stared at him for an eternity, though it was only a span of a mere few seconds before her emerald eyes began to divert their attention elsewhere. She didn't realize he had shifted his weight in response to bring his hand smoothly and effortlessly to caress her cheek, which immediately drew her emerald orbs straight back to his. Her eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, but she noticed something a little different. His eyes seemed to convey something softer, his facial expressions more relaxed. His hand on her face made her skin burn in an achingly pleasant way, and before she could gather even one coherent though in her mind, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers, softly yet intentional. Lumina held still, not sure how to react as their eyes held each others gaze. Her eyes began to close and she surrendered herself to his kiss, trying to comprehend all the reactions and emotions of her body, but all too soon he pulled away from her, promptly standing up, but not without offering his hand to her to help her up. Lumina was disappointed as he pulled away, yet ecstatic at what had just transpired, and anxious as to what it meant. As she used his extended hand to pull herself up, fumbling out a thank you, he was back to his calm and collected self, his stoic expression back. As soon as she was on her two feet, he immediately turned his attention to his midnight steed leaving Lumina to wonder the meaning of what had just happened, almost disappointingly. Neither one spoke to the other the rest of the night, except for when they parted ways and wished each other goodnight.

Lumina decided she needed to stop seeing Umbris both angry that she didn't understand nor did he give her a reason for the kiss, but also because she felt that her heart could not take the longing anguish she felt over him and something she knew would never be allowed.

A fortnight passed since that evening as she declined or ignored Umbris's requests to see her, sending Isango for his health checks instead, and not appearing for their typical times for riding lessons. It was obvious that she was avoiding him to Isango, yet he did not inquire as to why, though he suspected the reason as he had been for a while. One evening, Lumina was out hanging the laundry she had just washed to dry, when she saw Umbris walking down the forest path that led to their residence. He usual stoic and calm demeanor in place, but with both his midnight steed and her white steed in tow. She tried to pretend and convince herself that she was just seeing things as she continue to hang up the items she had laundered but he only came closer, the horses neighing all too real. She did not acknowledge him as he stood in front of her with both horses until he finally called her name, demanding why she had not shown up for her lessons. She made a feeble attempt to make an excuse, none of which pleased or seemed viable to the prince. She could detect a hint of irritation in his voice and a momentary expression of an irritated scowl was on his face before he reeled his expression in. Lumina became flustered as he pressed her for answers to her absences. All of the feelings she had been avoiding the past fortnight came rushing back to her all at once as she began to become frustrated with Umbris's denial of the validity of her excuses until in a low and almost commanding voice he told her to come with him, grabbing her hand as he instructed her to mount his horse, not leaving her any room for refusal. This time she sat in front of him, his body and arms wrapped almost possessively around her as he growled a command for his horse to take off. Although Lumina felt a strange sensation of comfort and safety with Umbris situated behind her, she couldn't help but feel immense anxiety as to what would transpire next.

They rode in silence for a while, the night sky quickly descending upon them. Lumina initially felt the irritation that had emanated from Umbris when they took off, but it seemed as though the ride had calmed him down as he breathing slowed, and he seemed less tense. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she didn't dare ask. She mentally berated herself for still not wanting this moment to end. They went into the forest a way that she had never gone before, but was clearly familiar to the prince. It wasn't until he motioned for the horse to slow that her anxiety immediately began to overwhelm her again. Though it was dark, Lumina could see what looked like a spring of water in a forest clearing up ahead. Umbris brought his midnight companion to stop, then dismounted him effortlessly, afterwards reaching out to help Lumina dismount. He did not say a word, but grasped her hand firmly, yet gently as he pulled her towards the spring with him. The moment they began to walk off the dirt path and into the longer grass that surrounded the spring, a flight of fireflies immediately illuminated the darkness as they were startled and ascended from the grass. Lumina was mesmerized at the beautiful display around her, as she followed Umbris all the way to the bank of the spring. He stopped as did she on the bank of the spring, silence still surrounding them except for the sound of the fireflies and music of bugs that softly filled the night. Umbris broke the silence by stating her name, getting her attention. His hand still embracing hers. He asked her if she thought he had kissed her that day for no reason. Lumina didn't respond, wondering on how she should answer. She contemplated many different reasons. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but she knew that they couldn't be together even if she wanted to be with him. He was a prince after all. He called her name again, snapping her away from her personal thoughts. He released her hand from his which immediately elicited a response from Lumina and she reacted by looking at him in the face. It all happened so quickly as he gently yet swiftly grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he gracefully kissed her for the second time, this time not as softly and definitely intentional. Lumina's eyelids immediately closed as her body overrode her mind and responded to the kiss, setting her face and entire body on fire and causing her heartbeat to pound erratically in her chest yet again as this was the effect Umbris always had on her. She instinctively touched her body closer to his, subconsciously wanting to be closer to him. He broke off the kiss only for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her this time, his right arm wrapped around her with his hand on the small of her back while his left arm wrapped up behind her shoulder as he laced his fingers in her soft pink tresses. He kissed her again, this time more desperate and demanding. Lumina's body completely betrayed her mind as she rested her hands on his chest, clutching his shirt without regret. She kissed him back this time even though she knew it was sinfully wrong. The ache in her heart from longing him was so intense that tears began to stream from her eyes. Feeling the wetness of her face, Umbris broke off the kiss again, unsure of what was happening when Lumina broke out into a sob and buried her face into his chest, her hands still clutching onto his shirt. Umbris was about to inquire as to this unexpected reaction, but he knew immediately when he could hear her voice through her sobbing saying she couldn't be with him as it would never be acceptable no matter how much she wanted it to be. He stood there quietly, embracing her tightly to him with one arm and stroking her hair comfortingly with the other hand. He let her be like that for a while before finally telling her that he knew how she felt about him for a while, but even though he knew it and as desperately as he tried in vain to ignore his feelings for her, he couldn't. He couldn't betray his own feelings, and because he couldn't betray his feelings, he decided he would rather give up being a prince than be without her. They kissed many times that night, staying in each other's embrace until dawn began to peek over the mountains and illuminate the once filled forest opening of fireflies from the night.

Yamato, who watched Lumina for the celestial heavens and had watched her for a near full rotation of the earth around the sun could do nothing as the events down on the mortal lands unfolded around the once goddess he revered and a mortal prince. The darkness of his powers began to swell his soul with jealousy and anger. How dare she! Falling in love with a mortal! What mortal man could ever deserve her? For he thought he was the only one who deserved to be with Lumina, the goddess of light and rebirth for she was his opposite; his light to his darkness. He began to deviate a plan. If he could not have her, then neither could that pathetic mortal.

Half a fortnight passed since the night Lumina and Umbris confessed their love and intentions. Though worried she hadn't heard from the prince she knew that if he truly meant what he said, then relinquishing himself from the duty and expectations of his family would not be any easy feat. She wondered if they would despise her, thinking she had cast some horrible spell over their son, and if his brother whom she had only heard stories of but never met would despise as Umbris always only mentioned Janus in the highest regard.

Umbris fought his parents relentlessly appealing to their values of honesty, duty and the deepest love. He could not stand to be prince if it meant having a wife he did not love, or having children with a woman he did not love. How could he ever hope to be a worthy successor that way? His mother was the first to understand and accept his feelings. For her deep love for her son made her feel his happiness was more important than his duty, which was his eldest brothers first. His father took several passings of the sun and moon, before finally relenting on Umbris saying although this was not the outcome he wanted, he would also respect his wishes because he loved his son but it also meant great consequence as he must relinquish his right as a prince according to the laws of their ancestors. For a prince could not just marry whom he pleased. Janus was angry. His brother who he had hoped would support him was the only one who vehemently refused to accept his feelings and wishes, calling him a coward. Janus who had the most responsibility, who had often taken the fall for Umbris's shortcomings felt betrayed. How could he turn his back onto their traditions?

Yamato saw the darkness Janus's heart and was immediately persuaded by an idea. Although he knew Magnatius would smite him for his disobedience of the laws which ruled that no god or goddess were to ever take over a mortals being for if he or she did and was killed by a mortal, they would cease to exist but that mortal that slayed them should gain their celestial powers for themselves. Why should he fret though? For he was Yamato, the god of death and darkness. Janus was the perfect target for all he needed was a little darkness to find his way in. He would be sure Umbris witnessed his own brother massacre their family and village as retribution before killing the mortal who dared to touch his Lumina. He disappeared from the heavens in a dark shroud, his blood red eyes with anger the only that would have ever been visible in the pitch black emptiness.

Lumina was summoned by the King and Queen, with Umbris fetching her himself. For the first time since she had known the prince, his facial expressions seemed content, unlike his usual stoic demeanor. He greeted her, almost happily as he told her that his parents wanted to meet with her. Isango, whom had been given the full story from Lumina was happy for the woman he considered his daughter and gave her his earnest blessings.

Umbris was the spitting image of his mother, Lumina thought, though he had some features of his father. They were both beautiful people themselves, and it was no surprise that Umbris had inherited their beauty. His father was a stoic man, much like his son, but his mother emanated a calm kindness which Lumina knew her son had also inherited. In meeting with Lumina, they said that they had come to agree and accept Umbris's feelings. In doing so however, he could no longer be a Prince and she could never be a Princess. Lumina confidently assured them that she never wanted that for she never saw Umbris as a prince, but as a man who was kind, loving, and honest. Satisfied with her answer, they told her that if this was truly what the both of them wanted, they wanted them to marry immediately. There was no hesitation to agree from either Umbris or Lumina for they knew where their hearts were and always had been. Though he may not be Prince, his mother stated that their laws did not require them to be cast away for she would never do that to her son, regardless of what he was. She offered Lumina the sanctuary of their home as a daughter for she had come to love Lumina dearly herself.

Within three rising and fallings of the sun and moon, they were wed. It was not a royal grand ceremony, but a small one as both Umbris and Lumina wanted. The ceremony was beautiful. It was early fall and the leaves of the trees decorated the wooden limbs in various shades of yellow, orange and red. It was a cool day in which both of them were grateful for in their ceremonial robes. Happiness filled and swelled in their hearts and Umbris thought that she was the most perfect and beautiful woman he had ever met, and was filled with so much pride to call this pink haired emerald eye beauty his beloved wife. He would let down his guard with her, and give her all of him he decided.

When night came and the moon was settled into the sky, they consummated their marriage and Lumina experienced a side of Umbris she had never known. He lovingly ravished her body, making every inch of her his, sending her into euphoria several times. He touched her so intimately, joining their bodies in the closet way possible until the sun began to peek out from the darkness. He protectively held her in his embrace as they fell into slumber. She was perfectly happy, and though her goddess powers were forgotten and sealed away, she unknowingly imprinted her husband to her forever, permanently creating a red string of fate tied around their souls to each other in the cycle of life and rebirth. An impossible fairy tale had become reality, but a fairy tale to be short lived as Yamato, now was even more engulfed in anger, hatred and jealousy. He hated this mortal who had taken both Lumina's soul and body. He hated the mortal who was now tied to her for eternity as he knew what her special gift to her partner was, and goddess or not it was fated to come to pass as an indefinite law.

Two moon cycles had passed as the seasons began to change to the frigidity of winter. The happiness and love Umbris and Lumina shared only grew as the time passed in peace. Janus, the eldest brother seemed to have at least come to accept his brother after not being able to deny his happiness, but half a moon cycle ago, he had seemingly disappeared without a trace. Though his parents seemed unconcerned as they knew Janus to do so every so often, and thinking that maybe the time apart was helping him accept his younger brother and wife, Lumina couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her gut as intuition. She did her best to ignore it and for the most part was successful when she was filled with the love from her husband.

One afternoon, it was suggested to her by Umbris to go visit Isango for the evening. He had work to do that night that he was obligated to do for his father, Prince or not. Lumina agreed that she should go visit him since she had not seen him since their wedding and she wanted to make sure that he was well. A gut feeling wrenched its way into her stomach again, but thinking it of no importance, Lumina brushed it off, unaware of the events that would inevitably unfold that very night. Everything would change.

Lumina cherished her time with Isango that night. She had indeed missed him dearly, and he her. They settled into routines of old as she helped him clean and cook, and he sat down and shared with her some new methods of healing that he had either come across of thought of experimenting. It was getting late into the night when Lumina thought that perhaps she was more than due to return home when the smell of fire and a large explosion filled the air. In a panic, the two immediately evacuated the old forest hut to see the smoke coming from the village. She could see the red embers reflecting in the moon and smoke. In a panicked hurry she summoned her white steed and sped to her home unprepared with the scene she would soon witness.

The stench of burned flesh and blood invaded Lumina's senses almost immediately upon exciting the cover of the forest. The entire village had been burned to the ground and not one single sign of life moved. Lumina stifled a horrified scream at the scene. The villagers were scattered all over the earth, lifeless, some burnt already to ash. The scene was a chilling nightmare. Lumina could barely breath in a fit of hysteria as she sobbed racing towards the royal compound, her entire being was filled with her worst fears already seeing that it was also on fire.

She saw their bodies first, the King and Queen laying in a pool of their own life source. They died holding hands and as horrible as she felt, she was relieved that Umbris was not among them, but adrenaline coursed through her veins now also tainted with anxiety of where her husband was. It wasn't until she heard the clashing of steel and the low yells and growls of two familiar voices that she was snapped out a her internal daze but just around the burning compound stood her husband, holding his weapon he called Kusanagi between him and his eldest brother. Her hands flew to her mouth agape in terror in seeing the two brothers fighting, Janus completely covered in blood and his younger brother yelling at him in accusations and declarations of vengeance for his parents. It wasn't until the two of them heard Lumina sob and scream in terror at the sight she beheld, completely paralyzed by her own emotions that they noticed that she had become a witness to the spectacle. Umbris yelled at her to run, revealing him clutching his torso, but the deep red stain of blood did not miss Lumina's sight of view. He was badly hurt she knew. Janus immediately turned his attention to her, his eyes turning blood red in color. In her frightened horror a flashback raced through her mind at the strange familiarity of the blood red eyes. She realized that she had seen them so many times before once though she struggled to pinpoint when and where. A name came to mind. Yamato. It burned in her mind like the fire before her. Taunting Umbris that he would kill his beloved wife who was truly Lumina the goddess of light of rebirth as he knew her. He lunged at her with the intention of killing. Umbris looked on in horror as he quickly tried to take control of the situation before Janus could touch his wife and in the split second of commotion that seemed like it moved in slowed time, Lumina's own will broke her seal of exile and her entire memory as Lumina the goddess of light and rebirth came flashing before her and her powers returned enveloping her and the entire area in a fit of blinding light.

When Lumina was able to return the light to her body, her goddess form restored, both Umbris and Janus were thrown to the earth. She could see that Kusanagi had pierced Janus and wounded him mortally but to her horror, Umbris also had a new wound that was spilling blood at an alarming rate. She sobbed as she ran to him, cradling his head in her lap and blood spilled from his mouth and his breathing was ragged. She sobbed for she knew his life would leave him. It wasn't until she heard a strained cackle from Janus who was Yamato telling her that no one could have her, that she brought this upon herself and he would curse her lover for Eternity with his darkness and hatred. After that moment, Yamato uttered a last few curses before Janus's body became permanently still. Umbris begged Lumina to look at him though she was heaving in sobs, her eyes pouring tears. He struggled as he tried to comfort her and even pathetically joke he had fallen in love and married a goddess. Reaching up to touch her face for the last time, his last words he whispered to her were another confession of his love for her before a split moment in which his eyes turned blood red in color like Janus and Yamato before him, and his hand fell to the Earth, his body stilling. The red faded to black in his eyes. Lumina cried out in anger and overwhelming sorrow, clutching Umbris to her. In this moment, she decided that she hated human nature. She felt so betrayed, her heart torn into oblivion as she could not bear the thought of living in this mortal world alone. She erupted in a pillar of light, self destructing willingly. When the pillar of light faded, evidence of herself or Umbris ceased to exist in the mortal realm as their bodies had completely disintegrated and disappeared into nothingness.

It is said, that a god or goddess could not ever truly die; that their essence always remains the same, being reborn over time into different bodies, and so Lumina the goddess of life and rebirth would once again be reborn. History however, was forever changed when a mortal became a god, moments before death who had immortally forever been tied to Lumina herself. As Yamato the god of darkness and death ceased to exist for all time and eternity, Umbris once a mortal became the god of darkness and death, forever the antipode of Lumina, the goddess of light and rebirth. Their destinies would forever be fated to one another.

* * *

So have you figured out who Sasuke and Sakura will be protraying yet?

For the purpose of the way I wanted the prologue to be presented I did not include speech dialogue but rather briefly described everything. Don't worry as the actual story itself will not be written that way and I am thinking about weaving dialogue from the prologue in flashbacks during the actual story as well so readers can get more depth from the events of the prologue.

Anyway I would love to hear some feedback from you guys! So a review would be much appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
